


Late Last Night

by WordsSpillFromMyOpenVeins_89



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Movie: The X-Files: I Want to Believe (2008)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsSpillFromMyOpenVeins_89/pseuds/WordsSpillFromMyOpenVeins_89
Summary: A moment of reflection between Scully and Mulder





	Late Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is the last one from that other site. LOLZ

11:22pm

Scully was in the bathroom, applying moisturizer to her arms, toothbrush between her teeth. Mulder was standing in the doorway, in a light grey tank top and black boxer shorts, looking at her with a sly grin on his face.

"That's really hot, Scully. Now how about you hand that bottle over before you choke, or you know, slip and break a hip?"

Scully looked annoyed. Mulder sat on the edge of the bathtub, and squeezed some moisturizer into his hands and started running his hands up and down her right leg, occasionally his hand would go all the way up, under her silk robe and tug on the band of her underwear. Scully continued brushing her teeth.

"Uh, thanks"

"You're welcome. So, how was work?"

"What do you want, Mulder?"

"Why would you think that I have an ulterior motive? Maybe I just wanted to help you"

"Huh. If you say so..."

Scully switched legs, unexpectedly and wiggled her toes at him. Mulder grabbed the back of her heel, letting her wobble just a tiny bit, before taking it in both hands and placing a delicate kiss on the top of her foot.

"and now you do the other leg"

"Riiight. It'd be weird to moisturize just one of your legs, huh?"

"You'll be pleased to know I managed both arms before you showed up, too"

"I'd expect nothing less from a Doctor"

Scully ran her left hand through Mulder's hair, pulling it up tightly in between her fingers, inspecting it. It was getting too long, at least for her liking.

 

"I think you need a haircut, babe"

"Hmm, possibly. Anything else?"

"Nah... but can I tell you a secret?"

"Always"

Mulder looked up at Scully as she bent down, looking him in the eyes, and whispered.

"I love you" 

"I love you, too, Scully. By the way, that hasn't been a secret for a really long time"

"I know. It's still true, and I'm glad you were brave enough to kiss me that New Years, because I don't know how much longer I could've waited"

Scully lowered herslf onto Mulder's lap and put her arms around him.

"And what was stopping you from making the first move?"

"Fear"

"Of what?"

"Honestly, I wasn't sure that you felt the same way..."

Mulder couldn't help but laugh at that admission. Scully slapped him on the arm. Mulder had known that he loved Scully, ever since her father died and all she wanted to do was keep working, with him, to find the truth.

"Our unfortunate timing could of been an X File. I'll always be grateful that we finally made it to each other, and William"

"Did I ever thank you?"

"For?"

"For Will. I'd given up. I thought it would never happen and then you told me to never give up on a miracle... and then gave me my miracle. He's perfect"

"It was my absolute pleasure"

Scully kissed Mulder, deeply and passionately, on the lips.

"Slower... kind of enjoying the show, here"

"You're such a perv, Scully"

"Guilty"

"Mmm. How slow do you want it, exactly?"

Mulder carefully, and slowly, lifted one corner of his tank top up, his hip peeking out, and the begininning of that incredible V shape, that guys get when they workout.

"I would say that that is slow enough, continue..."

"Okay, boss"

As the top slowly went higher and higher his hard abs and chest made an appearance, then his face disappeared briefly and the top was suddenly on the floor. Scully was staring, unashamedly and blushing unabashedly. Mulder was just in his boxer shorts, and looked amazing.

"Very sexy. Come to bed, Mulder"

"Hold on, woman. Geez!"

Scully had a sip of water out of the plastic tumbler on her nightstand, turning her back for one second and as she faced him again, he quickly slipped out of his boxers and pulled on a pair of sweatpants.

"Wait, why are you putting clothes back on?"

"Because I'm going to sleep?"

"It's still not fair"

Scully huffed and patted the doona down. Mulder got into bed and moved closer to Scully, resting an arm over her waist.

"So, are you going to answer my question?"

"Question?"

"Yeaaah. I was serious, when I asked about how work was... I'm not a piece of meat, Scully"

Scully narrowed her eyes at Mulder.

"Well, no one died"

Mulder smiled and tapped Scully on the nose.

"I'm glad to here that, I know it's been tough lately. I worry, sometimes"

"I'll be fine, I have you... and Will"

"But you'll let me know if it becomes too much? Because we can go away, someplace nice... you, me and Will. Mulder Family Vacation?"

"Of course"

Scully reached down the front of his sweatpants with her left hand and began to move it up and down, slowly at first, and then faster against his bucking hips. Mulder was hard and warm, in her small fist.

"And I'm shutting up"

"Good. I've been meaning to tell you that you talk too much"

Mulder started moaning and grabbed a handful of Scully's hair at the back of her head.

"Damn, Scully"

"Shush"

"Right, sorry"

Scully climbed on top of Mulder, and grinded against him. Mulder pulled Scully's face down to his, kissing her forehead and then stuck his tongue down her throat.


End file.
